A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a compartment for storing items needed or desired for a flight on a private jet or similarly sized aircraft.
B. Prior Art
There are various types of baggage compartments installed on airplanes and jets for storing baggage and other carryon items. A very typical compartment is the overhead compartment found in many commercial airlines. This type of compartment is taught in Sergiy U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,965. The Sergiy overhead compartment teaches a cover with an opening mechanism that prevents undesired opening during flight. This is particularly important for safety since items and luggage are being stored above the heads of passengers.
Another type of device utilizes in aircraft is a collapsible mobile platform taught in Ritts et al. (“Ritts”) U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0124802. Ritts describes a structure to be used on the interior of an aircraft for galleys, lavatory, or privacy cabin. However, Ritts teaches against pre-assembled structures and is not intended to fit against the concave wall of an aircraft.